


Passenger

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: They have a vehicle for a fucking reason.





	Passenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



“So…” Nico’s voice breaks through the sound of rain pounding the outside of the van. “Your dad, huh?”

Nero groans loudly, exasperated and dramatic. “Don’t.”

He brings the magazine he’s pretending to read closer to his face, trying to both look busy and distracted. It won’t work. Nero knows it won’t work, because the page he’s looking at isn’t even an article. Still, he tries to pretend this random female model’s bikini is the most interesting shit he’s ever seen.

“You were fuckin’ V, right?” Nico continues, totally unhindered by Nero’s obvious discomfort. Fuck, it probably just drives her on. “But V was technically your dad?”

“ _ Nico _ .” Nero growls and sinks down lower in the passenger seat with his nose buried in Nico’s nudie mag.

“But you didn’t know he was your dad. Buuuut now you’re also fuckin’ your dad, and you know he’s your dad.” Nico ponders out loud.

“Will you shut the fuck up already?!” Nero thinks if he slides any further down in his seat he’ll be on the floor. He can’t even make out the page anymore, now mostly using the magazine to cover his rapidly heating face.

“ _ Nero _ ,” Nico mocks Nero’s whining tone, “You fuck your dad once? Shame on your dad...”

“Stop.”

“Fuck your dad twice? Shame on you...”

“Stop it!”

“Fuck your dad  _ a third time _ ? Maybe you oughta just admit you like fuckin’ your dad!”

“SHUT UP, NICO!” Nero howls and chucks the magazine at her.

Of course, Nico ducks away and the book just slaps uselessly against the driver-side window before falling down in the space between the door and seat. There’s a tiny hair-width crack in the glass. Nero’s not sure if that’s his fault, but knows Nico’s gonna chew him out anyway for it once she notices. 

“Jus’ sayin’,” she shrugs, grins, and turns back to face forward, watching the rain now falling in sheets against the windshield. “Y’know, my daddy wasn’t even worth fuckin’. Not that I’d ever want to.”

“I didn’t ask!” Nero scrubs his hands over his face.

“Yours though?” Nico lets out a low, lewd whistle.

“UUUUUGH.” Nero lets out a primal sort of noise, filled with all the hate he has for this conversation in one extended groan. 

Nero’s torture is cut off when something heavy slams into the roof of the van, rocking it violently and obviously startling both occupants. This is followed by another heavy, tremulous thud. And then there’s the sound of feet running across the roof. Nero sits up, tense.

“What the shit-” He starts, but Nico cuts him off.

“Speak of the devil!” She says and Nero notices her looking at the driver side mirror.

Nero can’t see shit out his side, but he can hazard a guess. “Really? They’re going at it again?”

Nico nods and starts rolling down her window despite the pouring rain. Then she pauses. “Where’d this new crack come from?  _ Nero… _ ”

She throws a glare over her shoulder at him. He shrugs. She rolls her eyes and continues lowering the window. Then she sticks her head outside, followed by her climbing up to get her torso out. Soon she’s sitting on the door with her feet planted on the seat, turning to look behind where ostensibly Dante and Vergil are trying to kill each other.

“Hi boys!” She shouts over the rain. “Havin’ fun?!”

Nero can’t hear either twin reply. He only knows one does - probably Dante - because Nico keeps talking.

“Yeah it’s really comin’ down, huh?! Why don’t y’all get in here?”

Nero hears Nico’s hand slap the top of her van a couple times. There’s a pause after. Then Nico ducks her head to look at Nero inside, her hair and half her clothes already sopping wet and her glasses fogging up. 

“Your dad’s got Dante in a chokehold.” She informs him.

“Good.” Nero replies with another shrug.

“It’s kinda hot.” Nico grins as she cleans off her glasses on a dry portion of her shorts.

“I literally don’t care.” 

“Fine then, pissbaby.” Nico huffs, puts her glasses back on, and sits back up to continue watching whatever-the-fuck Vergil and Dante are doing. 

Minutes go by where Nero can only imagine every which way the twins are tearing each other apart. At least the rain is starting to slow down. Nico ducks back down to speak to him again.

“I think Vergil won.” She says, smiling.

“Whoop-de-doo.” Nero replies with a very unceremonious twirl of his finger in the air. “Can we go now? Rain’s stopped.”

Before Nico can reply, Nero is startled by the violent sound of the van’s side door being pulled open. He jerks his head to look in the passenger mirror, just in time to see Vergil hurl Dante’s limp body off his shoulder and chuck his brother onto the floor in a wet heap.

“I assume you can take care of this?” Vergil speaks, gesturing at Dante like he’s an old couch or something.

“Sure thing, Verg!” Nico quips as she slides back into her seat and Nero absolutely loathes how embarrassed he feels at her giddiness over his father.

“Did you kill him?” Nero asks Vergil, drolly because he already knows the answer.

“Not today, no.” Vergil replies. “He got boring.”

“You mean unconscious?” Nero scoffs, but he can’t help a smile. 

The pretenses between Vergil and Dante only get more ridiculous with time.

Nero lets his eyes linger on Vergil’s reflection. His father is just as soaked as Dante. Vergil’s hair is matted and out of place from his usual meticulous style, wet clumps of strands falling over his ears and eyes. His clothes cling to him, tightly against his body. Nero finds himself sweeping over Vergil’s legs in particular, though the leather material never really left a lot to the imagination anyway. He catches himself when he notices the bulge of Vergil’s cock, realizing that he must have gotten aroused while he was fighting with Dante.

Forcing himself to look away, Nero shoves away the warm excitement coursing through his chest. God forbid Nico realize how instantly turned-on Nero can get from looking at his father. That his imagination short circuits every time he remembers that while Vergil is  _ always _ in control, only Nero is allowed to fuck into him. 

Shit. Nero shifts uncomfortably in his seat. His plan to not think about his father is only making it harder not to. He makes the mistake of glancing over at Nico, who is grinning at him with a sly cheshire cat smile. She knows. Of course she knows. God damn it.

“Hey Vergil, why don’t you come with us?” Nico asks before Nero can stop her. 

“Why would I?” Vergil questions back.

“Because you’re soaking wet and you don’t have anything better to do, dumbass!” Nero shouts back, which only earns him a stare from both Nico and Vergil. 

Nero feels the van shift as Vergil climbs inside. He doesn’t have to look to know his father is behind his seat; he can feel Vergil’s fingers making indents on the cushion at his back. Vergil leans in, mouth close and hot against his ear. 

“You want to give me something to do, then?” Vergil’s voice rumbles lowly.

Nero shivers and shifts his gaze to the side just enough to meet Vergil’s eyes. He wants to come up with something biting to reply but his pulse is racing too hotly to think. So all he can give is a soft: “Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

“Okay!” Vergil says loud and plainly, then retreats to the back of the van. 

While Vergil shuts the side door, Nero shoots a glare at Nico, who is so clearly amused she looks like she’s about to start laughing at him.

“Just fucking drive.” Nero sighs.

“Wait!” Comes Dante’s voice from the back, suddenly wide awake.

“Oh for fuck sake-” Nero looks up at the ceiling, cursing his existence.

“I’m hungry.” Dante says.

Both Nico and Nero look back in time to see Dante sit up on the floor. Vergil has already stepped over his brother and taken a seat. Dante’s face is all bruised up and it looks like he has a split lip. There’s dried blood on his chin, going all crusty in his beard. Nero makes a disgusted face as Dante wipes the back of his hand against his nose, coming away with a small amount of more blood. He’s not really in shape to go anywhere but bed, but that’s never stopped him before. 

“I mean, there’s a pizza place around the corner I think.” Nico offers.

“Great! Lessgo!” Like that, Dante’s already gotten to his feet, flung the door back open, and is hastily making his way out.

“Hey! Dante!” Nero shouts after him, because they have a vehicle for a fucking reason.

Then he hears another door open. He looks in time to see Nico also climbing out of the van.

“Nico!” Nero shouts at her too, incredulous.

“What? I’m hungry, too.” She replies, spending a moment to shake her head and squeeze her hair to get some of the rainwater out. “And Nero?”

“What?!”

Again that cheshire grin. “Try not to leave any more weird stains in my van, okay?” She winks at him and it sends a fiery rage into his guts. “Toodles!”

And with that Nico slams her door and trots off to Dante’s side, cackling her stupid head off. Nero seethes. He hopes neither of them finds anything to eat. He fantasizes about stealing the van, too. Maybe even hitting them with it. He’s so goddamned flustered. 

“She’s sassy.” Vergil says, suddenly close behind Nero’s seat again. “I like her.”

“Ugh.” Nero rubs his fingers over his eyes.

“Do you fuck her?” Vergil asks, mouth so close his lips brush over Nero’s ear, sending a shockwave tingling down his neck.

“What?!” Nero sputters, fighting the mixture of revulsion and lust swirling in his chest. “Fuck no!”

“Do you want to?” Vergil continues making lewd suggestions, delighting in riling up his son.

Well, they’re alone now, so Nero thinks he can play back. “Why? You jealous,  _ father _ ?”

Vergil chuckles against Nero’s ear and Nero feels his face go hot. “Not at all.”

“That so?” Nero bites back, trying to be coy even though his body is reacting just the way he knows Vergil wants it to. “Why not?”

“Nobody will ever make you feel the way I do,  _ son _ .” Vergil practically growls against Nero, a hand reaching around the passenger seat to slot between Nero’s legs and squeezing.

“F-Fuck.” Nero concedes, his head falling back against the headrest. 

He feels Vergil pop the button on his pants and lower the zipper. Then there are fingers reaching below the band of his underwear. Vergil’s teeth bite and pull at Nero’s earlobe as he works Nero’s ever-hardening cock out into the air. Nero feels hot and uncomfortable with the teeth of his zipper grazing dangerously against the underside skin of his dick. So he hooks his thumbs on his leathery pants and pushes them down more. It feels dirty having his bare ass touching the seat. 

Vergil’s hand feels a little cool as it strokes over Nero’s taut shaft. The wet sleeve of Vergil’s jacket brushes against Nero’s abdomen, ticklish and cold. Nero shivers. He lays his head back again, feeling his father’s wet hair against his temple. Turning his head, Nero finds his gaze flickering to Vergil’s lips. He leans enough to kiss his father, tongue pushing into Vergil’s mouth and coaxing him to do the same.

One hand goes to curl in Vergil’s wet hair, so Nero can pull him closer and kiss him deeper. There’s just the slightest hint of blood on Vergil’s tongue. Nero wonders how it got there; if it’s even Vergil’s own. He groans deeply when Vergil’s thumb squeezes over his cockhead, smearing the sticky precum pooling at his slit. Nero’s free hand clutches the armrest on the door, squeezing absently from the intensity of his arousal.

Suddenly it feels like the world gives out. Nero falls backwards with a surprised shout. Then comes to a stop just as quickly. When he opens his eyes he sees Vergil above him but upside down. He realizes that Vergil must have flipped the lever that lays the passenger seat down. He also realizes this angle gives Vergil better access to his body. The idea makes Nero squirm. 

Vergil smiles. 

Nero gulps.

Then Vergil bends over Nero. He rests one knee on the headrest, so close Nero catches the scent of his father’s leather pants. Before he can process what’s happening, Nero can feel Vergil’s tongue - hot and slick - swirling over the head of his cock. Nero’s eyes go wide. That’s when he notices how close Vergil’s groin is to his face. That bulge is there, bigger now, telling how Vergil’s excitement may have started when he was wrestling with Dante, but it’s Nero’s body that’s keeping him hard. Wanting.

Oh. Oh, okay.

Nero swallows the anticipation in his throat again, then reaches up to his father’s fly. He has to pause when he feels Vergil’s mouth sink down on him. Vergil takes his whole cock in. Nero curses out loud when he feels his head push into Vergil’s throat. He can feel the tip of Vergil’s nose press against his sack.

Quickly, Nero opens and shoves down Vergil’s pants. Vergil’s cock springs out, fully erect with the head already peeking out of his foreskin. Nero licks his lips when he takes it in one hand, stroking to slide the skin down more. It’s glistening. A drop of precum drips from the tip and Nero doesn’t think to close his mouth until after it falls on his tongue, salty and slimey. It’s gross. He swallows it.

Nero gives a few more tugs at Vergil’s cock, already getting lost in the sensation of his father’s mouth sliding back and forth, tight and wet, over him. Vergil doesn’t stop, but he does adjust, lowering his hips. Nero tilts his head up and wraps his lips around the head, tasting more musty salt on his tongue. Without warning Vergil shoves his cock in deeper, forcing a surprised noise out of his son, but that is soon snuffed out when it hits the back of Nero’s throat. He convulses, gagging. So Vergil pulls back, only to shove it right back in. Again and again, fucking his thick and veiny cock deep and slow into Nero’s mouth, obviously not caring about the scrape of Nero’s teeth or how they catch on the edge of the head every time.

Nero decides that if his father is going to freely fuck his face then he ought to do the same. So he reaches down to seize Vergil by the skull. Nero’s fingers twist in those still-damp locks. To his surprise - though perhaps it shouldn’t be - Vergil stills his mouth. Nero bucks his hips upward, shoving his cock up into his father’s mouth. He’s not slow, not as practiced as Vergil. Nero rolls his hips, thrusting maniacally while Vergil is still steadily fucking Nero’s throat, making him gag and shake. Slobbery spit squeezes from the sides of Nero’s mouth, sliding grossly down his cheeks and puddling on the seat. 

Nero’s not calculated or coordinated like Vergil is, but he still feels so good. Maybe later he’ll blame the lack of oxygen he’s getting for why he cums so fast. In this moment, though, all Nero cares about is shoving his cock as far as it can go into Vergil’s throat and letting his cum pump deeply into him. He tries to go deeper, even as his full and aching balls are pouring load after load into his father. Nero’s hips twitch, reaching, until finally he’s spent and falls back against the seat. 

Vergil isn’t done, but Nero can feel his father’s cock pulsing against his tongue. Nero can hardly breathe anymore. His limbs feel gelatinized and his jaw is sore. Vergil grabs him by the chin with one hand and the forehead with the other, forcibly holding his mouth open as far as possible. Nero feels like an object, being manipulated for Vergil’s own ends, made only to be fucked and filled with his father’s seed.

Nero doesn’t hate it.

Once Vergil finally - mercifully - cums, Nero thinks he’s on the edge of blacking out. He feels Vergil’s hot cum in his throat, pooling, threatening to drown him with its quantity and viscosity. What a way to go. 

But Nero doesn’t die from it. He swallows it down then lays panting. Flushed and sweaty and spent, unable to do much of anything. He doesn’t even bother with wiping his mouth yet. And he doesn’t have to, because Vergil does it for him. Nero blinks his eyes open to see Vergil leaning over him again, this time swiping his dirty tongue over the spit and semen clinging to Nero’s swollen, sore bottom lip. Nero makes a disgusted sound that’s too tired to have any real weight.

“I was hungry, too.” Vergil says playfully into his ear.

Nero squeezes his eyes shut again. “ _ Ugh. _ ” 


End file.
